


Divine Illusion

by Aen_Silver_Fire



Series: Uchiha Lovers [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Self-Insert, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aen_Silver_Fire/pseuds/Aen_Silver_Fire
Summary: Short, sexy Itachi/Thanatos one-shot, dedicated to our Queen, the Angel that has brought us all together during these difficult times. Thank you for creating such a beautiful world for us. Special thanks to my Discord friends and my Battle Tactician, Vetty! I hope you all like it.
Series: Uchiha Lovers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804414
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Divine Illusion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seraphina_Scribes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphina_Scribes/gifts).



> Short, sexy Itachi/Thanatos one-shot, dedicated to our Queen, the Angel that has brought us all together during these difficult times. Thank you for creating such a beautiful world for us. Special thanks to my Discord friends and my Battle Tactician, Vetty! I hope you all like it.

It should have been blatantly obvious from the beginning. Uchiha Itachi could not be defeated. Still, you gave it your mightiest. But, alas, all efforts were in vain. And, you found yourself pinned on the resplendent divan, your hands restrained by chakra strings. He stares intently into your hazel eyes, his Sharingan gleaming menacingly, or….enticingly....

"Did you seriously think.…" his voice is a whisper of concealed desire as he places a sensual kiss on your jaw "that this illusion of yours would work on me”. You swallow slowly, in an attempt to hide your true emotions. It is all in vain.

"I can have you _withering_ in my arms with a mere gaze" he whispers, slowly bringing his body closer to yours. "How _insolent_ you have been….". His body heat feels so treacherously close. You squirm lightly, feeling his weight shifting above you. He's being gentle, but also undeniably dominant. But, you do not avert your eyes. He notices your still unwavering spirit and stoops closer.

Feeling his breath on your skin makes you shiver. You cannot escape him…  Do you even  _want_ to?  "You know very well….” your breath arrests in your lungs  as he speaks , “you cannot defeat a God. You cannot... " lightly touching your lips with his, offering just a ghost of a kiss "defeat me."  Teasing, provoking, flaming...

He lifts his delicate finger and places it upon your lips, noticing how you start to pant, but trying to hide how much unbidden control he holds over your body. "So delectable.…" he says, while locking his gaze on your puffy lips, as though they act to invite him to the lair of your mouth. His long eyelashes flutter just slightly. Oh, how handsome he is…. But also, how deadly….

Your eyes darken with desire you cannot hope to contain. In this frenzy of heat, you almost miss how his eyes darken in the same tint. His finger leaves your lips and skips lower, lightly touching your neck, your elegant collar bones, traveling towards your chest. At the last moment, his finger stops in its destructive path and you feel his warm palm grabbing at your right side.

At the same time, his body shifts even closer. You surely feel his imposing body frame closing in on your smaller, delicate one… His loins nearly touching your legs… His lips are again so tantalizingly close, but he doesn’t let them touch yours. Not yet…

His hair strands are framing your face. His hand lightly squeezes at your sides. “Do you wish to feel what is like to be under my illusion? Under my control?” A threat? “I could leave you gasping for air.” Does he mean he’s about to will your breathing to stop? He certainly could at his simple command. “Your desire is but a means for me to cast my illusion.”

Your resolve hasn’t left you yet. Your eyes stare at him with conviction. It wasn’t in your nature to admit defeat. And he notices…

“Very well” he simply utters, and the next thing you know is his breath fanning your neck. His lips, slowly, teasingly, place feathery kisses. You gasp, exactly as he threatened you’d do. His thumb, still resting at your side, starts to make circular motions. A caress… His other hand moves for the first time and quickly finds itself on the hem of your blouse, slowly moving it upwards.

His lips feel like spots of lava. He moves closer to your ear, taking your earlobe in between his teeth. “Uhmphh” a sign escapes your lips. And a small, indistinguishable growl leaves his. It feels as though he’s reaching even closer. You can almost sense his toned muscles upon yours. His divine smell filling your nostrils.

Suddenly, his lips leave your neck. Before you even manage to lament the loss of their touch, they land upon yours. He leads you to a kiss so sensual, so loving, so tender and yet so deliciously scandalous that it’s almost impossible to think clear. His tongue finds yours. His taste is nothing like you’ve ever experienced before. So manly and perfect, so elegant, so hot. You are locked in a dance of desire, of molten gold.

His hands brazenly travel north, up until your blouse is pulled away from you, leaving your skin bare under his gaze. For a moment, he leans back to admire the view of your unparalleled beauty. You’re all he wanted. A man that always carefully concealed his tumultuous feelings behind a mask, is now allowing himself to let his emotions, his overflowing desire, cascade freely upon you.

You unknowingly bite your lips, but that only sets the usually stoic man aflame. His lips find yours yet again. But his hands now help remove your clothing and spread your legs to accommodate him between them. He caresses your beautiful skin, your strong toned legs, your thighs… His dexterous fingers lightly pinch the rosy peaks of your breasts.

Swiftly moving his own shirt, Itachi places himself in the right position. His long ponytail flowing down on his right shoulder. “… I’ve warned you…” was the only thing he said before he bowed his head down and his lips found your core. You gave it your all not to scream at the touch.

His mouth, hotter than the sun itself, places tender kisses on your southern lips, his tongue playing with your most intimate parts. It is a sort of sensual Amaterasu technique and he keeps mercilessly burning you in it. He is so calculating, so proficient and you so responsive. Your eyes flutter shut. Such an abundance of sensations! All of a sudden, the chakra strings around your hands seem to loosen and your hands --even though you can not discern if it was by your own volition or his-- go directly to grasp at his hair. 

“ _S_ _cream for me ”_ You can do nothing but obey to this command, as his tongue flickers on the peak of your sex. 

A moan leaves your lips  _ “Itachi!” _


End file.
